


Good luck, bad luck

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Medieval AU, Mythology References, Romance, fairy tale AU, partly inspired by legend about Melusine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Средневеково-сказочное AU, отчасти навеянное легендой о Мелюзине.





	Good luck, bad luck

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Крис_Крис на заявку по мотивам этого тумблер-коллажа: https://guthrie-rogers-place.tumblr.com/post/174860170492/legend-about-melusineau

«Эта Элинор — ведьма», — шепчет прислуга. Никто не знает, откуда она родом и где её семья. А она не рассказывает. Никогда-никогда. А если спрашивают, отвечает с легкой дрожью в голосе, что её дом далеко, а родители умерли. Служанки переглядываются. «Сама и уморила поди».  
«Все знают, она волшебными чарами свела в могилу предыдущую жену милорда», — утверждает кухарка таким всеведущим тоном, будто видела собственными глазами. На самом деле, ничего она, конечно, не видела, да и видеть не могла — Элинор появилась в замке спустя год после смерти Сары. Просто милорд однажды пропадал где-то очень долго, а вернулся вместе с ней, и тут же объявил своей женой — но слухи-то ползут. То пастух принимается рассказывать, как видел Элинор пляшущей с феями на холме в полнолуние. То деревенский пьянчужка вдруг за кружкой пива выбалтывает — только это секрет! — что подслушал как миледи говорит со зверьем на опушке леса. Собутыльники толкают друг друга локтями в бок, гыгыкают. «Ну и о чем же она с ними говорила?» — "Так она не по-нашему, по-звериному с ними толковала«,- «Вот враль!» — «Правду говорю, вот вам крест!» На пьяницей еще долго гогочут, а наутро Мэгги, жена хозяина таверны, пересказывает то, что слышала жене кузнеца, а та — засидевшейся в девках старшей дочке сапожника.  
— Да никакая она не ведьма, обычная воровка, — мрачно сплевывает заезжий торговец. — Целая шайка в наших краях орудовала, нашего брата обчищали, глотки резали только так. А хахаль ейный у них главным был. Долго страх на округу наводили. Да только сколько веревочке не виться... Повязали всех и того, — торговец проводит ребром ладони по горлу. — На виселицу...  
— Ты ж говоришь всех, — хмыкают слушатели.  
— Всех, — кивает торговец, и странно замолкает, будто не договаривает чего-то.  
Его подначивают — ну, ну — но он молчит. Расплачивается и наутро уезжает.  
А слухи множатся.

***

— Я принесу тебе удачу, — обещает ему Элинор при первой встрече. — Я сама — удача, — Босые ноги в грязи, в волосах запутались травинки, а губы красные от сока ягод, которые она ела. Красные, как кровь из горла оленя, что жариться рядом на вертеле. Нет никаких причин ей верить, но и причин не верить нет — слова стоят не больше, чем серебристый смех и змеящиеся золотом поверх ткани рваного плаща локоны и улыбка на алых как кровь губах, все еще сохранивших вкус ягод.  
-С удачей ты припозднилась, — шепчет он между двумя поцелуями. Она в ответ только заливисто хохочет — почти безумно. Смешно, да. Ему кажется, или он видит в её глазах слезы?  
На утро Элинор бродит вдоль ручья по щиколотку в воде, словно та не холодна настолько, что ломит кости. Что она говорила про удачу? Чуть больше везения и Томас был бы жив сейчас (и унаследовал замок и земли и Сара была бы его женой).  
-Тебе не холодно? — спрашивает Вудс.  
Она качает головой.  
Надо выбираться из этого леса. Выкинуть из головы все те глупости, что наговорила ему старая ведьма и не тратить больше время на ерунду.  
Он подсаживает Элинор в седло, хотя она, кажется, неплохо справилась бы и сама.  
-Хорошая лошадь, — Элинор одобрительно цокает языком.  
Когда они возвращаются, тот прискорбный случай на охоте никто больше не вспоминает, словно и не было ничего. Словно просто все разом забыли, что произошло.  
Он не спрашивает Элинор, колдунья ли она, но немного старого доброго колдовства ему не повредит.

***

— Обещай, что не попытаешься узнать, — это единственное условие в их странном договоре, которое исходит от неё. Элинор теперь знатная дама, и ей низко кланяются — не то, что раньше, она носит дорогие, расшитые золотом платья и тяжелые головные уборы, и по воскресным дням раздает милостыню у церкви — они могут позволить себе не считать, сколько уходит на такие мелочи. Деньги текут рекой, к прежним титулам и землям прибавляются новые, и вокруг шепчутся, что она не иначе как ведьма — наворожила богатство, вступила в сделку с дьяволом. Элинор только мрачно усмехается — пусть говорят. Пусть считают ведьмой, дьявольским отродьем — она, пожалуй, и то и это. Какие угодно сплетни пусть распускают, пока это вранье.  
— Не пытайся узнать, что в этом правда, — очень серьезно просит Элинор мужа. Она ведь и правда приносит удачу. И деньги, и власть, и богатство. Только нельзя подходить к ней слишком близко. Так близко, что морок распадается и становится видна настоящая она.  
— Обещаешь?  
Вудс неохотно кивает (не знать чего-то для него мучительно):  
— Обещаю.  
Под ребрами противно ноет — он ведь нарушит обещание рано или поздно. Она знает, не впервой уже — Чарльз тоже нарушил. 


End file.
